Vilgax 10
by herofic96
Summary: In an alternate universe, Vilgax was successful in obtaining the Omnitrix and conquering the universe, even Galvan Prime was no match. Now ruling the entire universe with an iron fist, he is satisfied, that is, until an unknown individual reveals to him the existence of an entire multiverse, all of which trace back to the Ben Prime universe.
1. Familiar Stories, Different Endings

(Disclaimer: I do not own Ben 10 or any of their characters

The Omnitrix is a watch that enables the user to transform into any alien species, as long as its DNA has been recorded. It is considered the most powerful device in the universe, perhaps next to the Annihalarg and Ascalon.)

* * *

There have been many stories of "Ben 10". The one most of us know, is the story of Ben Prime, wielder of the Omnitrix, protector of the universe (with help). We were also introduced to other dimensions, for example, Ben 23, the obnoxious version of Ben who was more of a celebrity rather than a hero, Mad Ben, the evil dictator in his dimension over an Earth that turned into a desert wasteland, even a universe where Gwen, his cousin was the hero instead.

In the stories we have seen, it was always the Tennysons who have been the prevailing heroes or villains in their respective universes. But what if the Tennyson's weren't the ones who won? What if someone else were the winners?

* * *

"Benjamin Tennyson, I need your help," Vilgax said. arising from the smoke from his crash landing.

Vilgax was an octopus-like creature, green with tentacles hanging from his face, but with arms and legs and a humongous body made entirely of muscle

"Vilgax?" Ben said. "You're interrupting a very intense game of mini golf, which I'm winning."

His girlfriend Julie glared at him.

"Focus, Ben," Gwen said, charging her fists with energy.

"I did not come here to fight," Vilgax said.

"Of course you didn't," Kevin said. "That is so believable."

"Please, let me explain," Vilgax said. "I am sure you remember Zy'Skar.

"Oh yeah, I remember him," Ben said. "He used to be DNA in the Omnitrix, then he became alive and tried to kill me."

"He has taken over my world," Vilgax said. "Turned the people of Vilgaxia into his minions."

"So why are you asking for our help?" Kevin asked.

"Because it is your fault, Ben Tennyson!" Village said. "You allowed Zy'Skar to escape from the Omnitrix."

"Oh, is that so?!"

Kevin grabbed a golf club, and he absorbed the materials to turn his body into steel.

"Wait, hold on," Gwen said. "We can't let an entire planet of innocent people be taken over by Zy'Skar."

"That is if he's telling the truth," Kevin said.

"Even so," Ben said. "We can't take that risk."

"And if he's lying?"

"Then, I make sure he learns a lesson," Ben said.

(Author's Note: Ectonurites are an alien species that basically can do anything a ghost can do. Also, the species of Vilgax is known as Chimera Sui Generis. They are green humanoids that resemble Octopus as they have tentacles hanging from their faces)

PLANET VILGAXIA

Ben, Gwen and Kevin arrive above Vilgaxia in a spacecraft, along with Vilgax accompanying them. Julie stayed back with the insistence of Ben, as she was not a fighter like the rest of them.

"Is this what your home planet looks like?" Ben asked.

The sky was dark, like a constant cloud was hovering over it. The air was stale, and the whole planet looked devoid of life, except for strange looking buildings.

"I don't see anyone down there," Kevin said. "Seems like a trap."

"No, look closely," Vilgax said.

Ghastly ghost like beings hovered around the area.

"Those are Ectonurites," Gwen said.

"No, those are my people," Vilgax said. Zs'Skayr possessed them and transformed them into Ectonurites. We need to free them before it is too late."

"Alright," Kevin said. "Let's find a quiet place to land, then we plan how we're going to take down Zs'Skayr."

"Agreed."

* * *

"Alright," Ben said. "That tower is where Zs'Skayr is located. We go there, find him, and force him to turn the people back to normal. Let's go.

"Alright, well-watch out!" Vilgax said.

An Ectonurite shot a beam at them, and Vilgax formed a shield to protect Ben.

Suddenly, and entire horde of Ectonurites surrounded them.

"I guess we have to fight our way in then," Ben said. "Hero time!"

He pressed the watch and his body turned into rock and lit on fire.

"Heatblast!"

The hordes of ghosts surrounded them, but they were having a very difficult time, as their natural weakness was light. Heatblast shot fire everywhere surrounded his allies with a wall of fire. Eventually, the ghosts started to retreat.

"Guess you're glad I came along, right Vilgax?" Heatblast said.

"Yes, yes I am."

Vilgax raised his giant arm and smashed Heatblast into the ground, and then he turned back to human.

"Ben!"

Gwen ran to him, but Vilgax knocked her away, sending her flying. Kevin charged at him, but Vilgax crushed him beneath his feet.

"What are you doing?" Ben groaned. "We have bigger problems right now. If we don't hurry, these people are going to become ghosts permanently."

"That sounds promising, doesn't it?" Vilgax said. "An entire army of Ectonurites at my disposal."

"What are you talking about?"

"Let me explain, Tennyson," Vilgax said. "What I told you was mostly true. You see, as you remember, Zs'Skayr was imprisoned for his crimes. The perfect opportunity to find out the secrets of the Omnitrix. I broke him free in exchange for this information. What I didn't expect, was that Zs'Skayr would attempt to conquer my people. He turned every single man, woman and child into Ectonurites. He thought he had won, however, he didn't know that I had something perfect for that. Ever since I became ruler of Vilgaxia, I secretly poisoned the water supply with chemicals, specific drugs that I could use to control my people, if they ever revolt."

"You poisoned your own people?"

"I am Vilgax the Conqueror," Vilgax replied. "Free will is a dangerous thing in my field. And as I was saying, Zs'Skayr expected to create an army of Ectonurites loyal to him, however, all he did was provide me an army of living ghosts. He met his end at the hands of the people he tried to subjugate. How ironic. Just as ironic as you, dying at the hands of someone you tried to help."

"Go ahead," Ben said. "Try your worst."

"Nice try, Tennyson," Vilgax said. "But I know more about the Ominitrix now. It has fully bonded with your DNA after many years, and has a self defence system inside in order to make sure you stay alive. Unless you end yourself."

"You think you can make me kill myself?"

"Yes, I can," Vilgax said. "For example, I know the aliens in the Omnitirix have the potential to take over the minds of its users. First I recode the Omnitrix to remove the safety feature that prevents this, and then I inject my DNA inside. And just to make things sure, I've injected the very same chemicals in your blood stream to control your mind."

Vilgax activated the Omnitrix, now with his DNA inside, and he pressed it, the top icon indicating a Chimera Sui Genera, his species.

Ben transformed into a miniature version of Vilgax.

"Now, kill yourself, Benjamin Tennyson," Vilgax said.

Ben readied his fist to plunge into his heart, but he froze.

"Still stubborn, I see," Vilgax said. "Very well. Ectonurite minions, possess this Vilgaxian and make him kill himself."

Suddenly thousands of ghost like creatures entered into Ben's body, and a piercing sound was heard.

"Finally," Vilgax said, holding the Omnitrix in his hand. "The Omnitrix is mine."

"Ben?"

Gwen woke up.

"Wheres…Ben?" Gwen asked.

"See for yourself."

Gwen ran over to Ben's body.

"No…no…NOOO!"

"You will be joining him soon," Vilgax said.

"Not on my watch."

Kevin rose from the ground, turning so hands into hammers and hitting Vilgax in the face. But Vilgax grabbed his arm and threw him.

Gwen's Anodite form was revealed she shot a powerful plasma beam at Vilgax, but the Ectonurites had shielded him.

"It seems you two wish to fight," Vilgax said. "Very well. I was going to use you two as messengers for the coming onslaught, but Tennyson's body will suffice."

Vilgax's eyes were red, and lasers shout out of them. Zapping sounds were heard. And suddenly, ashes were present where Gwen and Kevin were standing.

"Master," a young alien with a white pointy head and black body appeared. "Congratulations, the trap was successful. However, we have another problem. The Vilgaxians are slowly turning into full Ectonurites. Once that happens, the mind control chemicals would cease to have any effect."

"Very well. It seems I have no choice," Vilgax said. "Activate the Generator. Kill them all. I already have my army."

"Yes, Master."

The servant activated a machine, and suddenly bright lights beamed all over the planet, vaporizing all the Ectonurites to dust.


	2. The Vilgaxian Armada

Chapter 2: The Vilgaxian Armada

(Hi, if you're following this story, I'm probably going to try to post an entry once a week. This is my first story on this site, so please be easy on me. Thanks for your support.)

* * *

(Author's Note: Incurseans are an alien species that are basically humanoid frogs. They have the ability to hop large distances and flick their tongue out, wither to grab something to to attack. The Incursean Armada is the army of the Incurseans)

36 LIGHT YEARS FROM EARTH

"Emperor MIlleous!"

An Incursean soldier ran and knelt before what appeared to be a giant frog. He sat on a throne, wearing luxurious clothing.

"What is it, numbskull?!"

"There is urgent news about the Earth!"

"Earth?!" Emperor Milleous said. "Ugh, Tennyson! Soldier, show me Earth footage now!"

A hologram showed what appeared to be a recording of a news report from 2 days before.

 _We are currently covering the negotiations between Magister Max Tennyson and the invader known as 'Vilgax the Conqueror'. Vilgax had previously been reported to have attacked Earth 18 months ago, and he challenged to fight the representative of Earth, which was Benjamin Tennyson. According to Intergalactic legislation, Vilgax is banned from entering Earth's atmosphere, but now he is claiming he is above it. Let us look at the negotiations now._

"Enough, Vilgax," Max Tennyson said. He was a 60 year old man who carried himself very well. "We have already settled this according to intergalactic law. You are not allowed to ever return here. Even you are no match for even Ben, let alone the entire force of the Intergalactic Peace Force."

"Hahaha," Vilgax said. "You are still so confident that Ben Tennyson will come and save you like always, don't you? It is true, he has beaten me before. But not anymore. Psyphon, show our guests what happened to Ben Tennyson."

The white and black figure activated a machine that showed a hologram recording.

 _Glad you brought me now, Vilgax?"_

 _Yes, yes I am._

"Isn't that?" Max said. "Ben?"

 _Kill yourself, Ben Tennyson._

 _"Stab"_

Max closed him eyes from the gruesome sight.

"No," Max said. "My grandson...You…you're lying! That was doctored footage!"

"Then explain why I have the Omnitrix," Vilgax said as he showed his wrist. "With this, even the intergalactic peace force is no match for me."

* * *

 _It has been two hours since the startling news of Benjamin Tennyson's death. The representatives of Earth are still in deep discussion with the alien, and it seems they are about to announce their decision._

"It is with great reluctance," Max said. "That we have decided to surrender and allow Vilgax the conqueror to be the new ruler of the Earth. I'm sorry."

The footage stopped.

"Vilgax?" Emperor Milieus said. " He conquered the Earth before I did? HE KILLED TENNYSON BEFORE I COULD?!

He slammed his fist.

"That's it, I'm through playing games. Set the fastest course to Earth now! We're going to take back what's ours!"

The soldier didn't move.

"Are you deaf? I said chart a course to Earth!"

The Incursean soldier started laughing, and his voice suddenly grew deeper.

"Are you mocking me?"

Milleous shot his tongue and sent the Incursean soldier flying. The soldier got up, his uniform torn, revealing a symbol in his chest.

"The Omnitrix?"

The soldier transformed into a muscular alien species with four arms, and he grabbed Milieeous and threw him across the room.

"Ughh" Milieous said. "VILGAXXX!

The alien transformed, revealing it to be Vilgax in disguise.

"I have come to claim what is mine," Vilgax said. "Surrender the Incursion Armada to me, and your life will be spared. Do not fear, I will make sure it becomes the most feared army in the universe."

"You little…" Milieous said. "You're not even worth my effort."

Milleous pulled out a radio.

"Get my idiot daughter here!" he said. "Tell her to take out this trash for me!"

"Sir?" the radio buzzed. "Princess Attea…she's dead."

"What?" Milieous said.

Vilgax smiled.

"You dare walk into my throne room, mock me, and now you destroy my property?!" Milieus said. "That's it, I will personally take care of you, frog to octopus."

"Very well."Vilgax said, deactivating the Omnitrix and putting in his belt.

Milleous lowered his body and jumped towards Vilgax with full force, thrashing Vilgax through his throne.

* * *

"All hail the Highest Commander!"

The Incursean soldier announced before his colleagues.

"All hail the Supreme!"

"The Magnificent!"

"The Mightyyyy Vilgax the Conqueror!"

Vilgax sat on the throne, now modified with machinery and weapons.

"Enough!" Vilgax said. "No wonder that fool never accomplished anything. He was too busy with this ridiculous praise. You!"

Vilgax pointed to the one standing in the front.

"Yes, Highest Commander?"

"Come forward," Vilgax said. "I can see with my eyes that you are a lousy excuse of a soldier. You are malnourished, weak, and ineffective. And unfortunately, everyone else here is the same."

"I apologise, Commander," the soldier said. "Emperor MIlleous kept all the…

"Silence!" Vilgax said. "Now let me ask you this. Do you want to remain weak forever? Do you want to be a slave serving a fat man, or do you want to be a mighty being? You don't need to answer, I can see it in your eyes. Those are the eyes of anger, hatred...hatred of your own weakness. And luckily for you, I can give you what you want."

Vilgax started programming the Omnitrix, and then, the Omnitrix shot a beam at the Incursion soldier. The soldier fell back . He didn't move, seeming as if he was dead, but suddenly, his body started convulsing. Half of his body started to change, turning into rock before being lit in fire. He stood up.

"This power, I can feel it bursting through my veins!"

The soldier started throwing fire across the room, and he even managed to raise himself off the ground by using his fists as rockets.

"Now, who else would like to volunteer?"Vilgax said.

The other soldiers cheered.

"ALL HAIL VILGAX!"

"ALL HAIL VILGAX!"

* * *

"Azmuth?"

The small Galvan looked out his window, ignoring her.

"It's time."


	3. The Last Resistance

_Sorry. I've been really busy lately, so I didn't to post this in time. But from now, I'll try to post it once a week as I said earlier_

(Author's Note: Galvan Prime is the home planet of the Galvans, whom are known to be the most intelligent species in the universe, alongside the Cerebrustaceans. They are a 1/8th the size of a human. It is the home of the Galvan known as Azmuth the First Thinker, known to be the most intelligent being in five galaxies. Azmuth is also the creator of the Omnitrix.)

* * *

6 MONTHS LATER

GALVAN PRIME

Azmuth was working in his personal lab, until a particular Octopus-humanoid figure walked up to him.

"What is it, Myaxx?" Azimuth said.

"I have bad news," Myaxx said. "Vilgax has conquered five more planets the last two weeks. He is now known as the conqueror of a 100 worlds."

"I see," Azmuth said, continuing to work.

"Does this mean?"

"Yes," Azmuth said. "Vilgax has grown strong enough, which means, he will come here. We are the only species that is technologically advanced enough to fight him head on. He would need to make sure we are dealt with quickly."

"Which means this is the last resistance."

A human voice came from the corner. It was revealed to be Max Tennyson.

"You?" Myaxx said. "I thought you…"

"I had assisted him to evacuate refugees from Earth," Azmuth said.

"I am here to help," Max said. "I fought Vilgax before, even in my younger years. I know he fights. Anyone who he considers a threat to his plans, he makes sure to get rid of them as soon as possible."

"Which is why," Azmuth said. "Even I have broken my oath to not build weapons anymore," Azimuth said.

"Does this mean you built another super weapon?" Myaxx asked.

"No," Azmuth said. "That is one line I will never cross again. However, I do have a plan."

* * *

THE VILGAXIAN ARMADA

70,000 LIGHT YEARS AWAY FROM GALVAN PRIME

"Report!" Vilgax said. "Now!"

Something resembling liquid metal flowed towards Vilgax and morphed into an Incursean.

"The mental conditioning is has been very incredibly successful," the Incursean said. Even the Tetramands we have captured are starting to yield to the brainwashing. With this, it won't be long until the entire armada expands even further in size."

"Excellent," Vilgax said. "And the ones who refuse to yield?"

"We have subjected them to lobotomy to make them less 'disagreeable'," the Incursean replied. But they lack intelect, like mindless zombies. This has made it more expensive, as we had to attach machinery to their brains to give them orders."

"It doesn't matter," Vilgax said. "If it means the fall of Galvan Prime, then it is all worth it. How long until the army is ready?"

"The army is already well prepared, the extra soldiers we are preparing are simply backups," the Incursean said. "However, there is the problem of distance. We are 70,000 light years away from Galvan Prime. Even with hyperspace, it would take at least 2 days of reaching there. And it would be difficult to make last minute preparations when hyperspace is active."

"We have no choice," Vilgax said. "Azmuth's technology can sense enemies coming from many light years away. This is as close as I can get without setting off any alarms. Just make sure to give all the instructions and preparations needed before we set off. No matter what changes, make it clear to the soldiers to follow the plan."

Max and Myaxx stood worried while Azmuth was typing into his machine.

"By my calculations," Azmuth said. "Vilgax and his army should be arriving soon."

As soon as he said that, the entire Vilgaxian Armada circled the planet. Large cargo boxes fell through the atmosphere and crashed all over the planet. Tetramands in armor with the ability of Vaxasaurians to enlarge themselves rose from the boxes and started attacking indiscriminately anyone who was nearby.

"Just like I thought," Max said. "Vilgax always throws out the biggest guns to intimidate the enemy."

"Yes, how predictable," Azmuth said. "Use the nerve cannons."

Galvan soldiers prepared guns and fired electricity out of them, which caused the Tetramands to grow and shrink rapidly without control, until they finally stopped attacking and fell to the ground.

"I prepared that for muscle heads," Azmuth said. "Weapons that send a electrical charge throughout the body, which disrupts the central nervous system and causes the targets body to lose control and exhaust their energy."

But then, what seemed like spores escaped from the holes in their armor. These were nanobots, hiding inside the Tetramands' armor, and they came together to form swarms, and they ate away any piece of technology nearby."

"Azmuth," Max said. "What now?"

"Activate the EMP bombs," Azmuth said.

"But won't that..."

EMPs were activated and the nanobots were disabled.

"Naturally, Galvan technology is EMP proof," Azmuth said to Max.

"We have weakened them enough," Vilgax said. "Now send the entire army!"

When he said that, thousands of hybrid aliens jumped from the ships and attacked.

"Okay, let's go!" Max said, putting on an exo-skeleton suit.

"Not yet," Azmuth said. "Be patient

Because of their combined powers, the Galvan army were being pushed back.

"Do it now!" Azmuth said.

Suddenly, from Azmuth's headquarter, a giant gun appeared, and it shot a into Vilgax's army that turned the hybrids back to their normal form.

"And now for the final touch."

Suddenly, giant robots the size of skyscrapers rose from the ground.

"What are you waiting for?" Azmuth said. "Go."

Max charged into battle, taking down enemies with his enhanced speed and strength.

* * *

"Why are they retreating?!" Vilgax said.

"It seems the Galvans have found a way to revert them back to their old form," the Incursean soldier said. "They aren't strong enough to fight anymore."

"Those cowards!" Vilgax said. "It seems I must do this myself."

Vilgax leaped towards Azmuth's headquarters and crashed in through the roof.

"Vigax!" Azmuth said.

"If my army is not strong enough," Vilgax said. "I'll just force you to call back the Galvan army."

Vilgax transformed into a hybrid between a Galilean and a Cerebrustacean. He increased the gravity tenfold and released lightning bolts around the area.

Azmuth, now pinned to the ground and burnt, quickly crawled towards his machine and pressed the button. It released a light throughout the building, and Vilgax turned back to normal.

"I prepared a contingency in case the Omnitrix was misused", Azmuth said." This is a machine designed to turn the Omnitrix into a useless tool. Now you're done. Leave, and never come back."

But suddenly, Vilgax's body disappeared.

"What?!"

The front door was torn open, and Vilgax walked in, with a few special elite hybrid soldiers.

"You are not the only genius," Vilgax said.

"But how?!"

"For the past few months, my research into the Omnitrix allowed me to figure out a way to clone myself using Sonorosian DNA.," Vilgax said. "The one you attacked was simply a clone of me."

"Which means this is the real you!"

Suddenly, Myaxx jumped from behind and threw a powerful kick, but one of the hybrids, a cross between a Tetramand and a Petrosapien, caught her leg and encased her in diamond.

"Now you have nothing left," Vilgax said.

* * *

"ATTENTION."

A hologram of Vilgax appeared in the sky, which could be seen throughout Galvan Prime.

Max stopped fighting and looked up.

"What?" he said.

"I hold your protector in my hands."

Vilgax raised in hand, and within it was Azmuth, lobotomized, now in a vegetative state.

Max was shocked to see Azmuth turned into a brain dead state.

"Bow down to me, or I will kill Azmuth." Or whatever is left of him."


	4. Across the Universes

VILGAXIA

As far as the eye could see, it seemed like a dream. All kinds of different alien species, Galvans, Appoplexians, Geochelone Aerios, Kinecelerans, and many others all lived together. Except, it was not in peace. The Galvans were forced to develop weapons, the Kinecelerans were strapped to machines resembling treadmills, and they were beaten if they did not run to generate energy. The Appoplexians had collars on them, and they would be electrocuted if they did not beat the other aliens like slave owners.

The Geochelone Aerios were using their physical strength to build a giant statue of Vilgax, with the words,

VILGAX

CONQUEROR OF THE UNIVERSE

There were many buildings, but in the tallest one, Vilgax sat on top of his throne. Psyphon stood next to him.

"Master," Psyphon said. "Many of your subjects are still rebellious to your rule. Appoplexians for example are still extremely feral and aggressive."

"Anyone of challenge?" Vilgax asked.

"No," Psyphon said. "The defence systems you left in each planet are proving more than sufficient. The armada has expanded so rapidly that you now have more than enough force to police the entire universe, and in case any of our forces decided to rebel, I have personally stashed legion of nanobots that have been programmed to enter the bodies of our soldiers through their food and drink."

"I see," Vilgax said.

"Is there something wrong, Master?"

"I finally became the conqueror of the universe, but it doesn't feel right," Vilgax said. "Perhaps I should go for another battle with a Toku'Star."

"Would that be enough for you?"

Vilgax looked around, and suddenly a hooded figure appeared before his throne.

"Who are you?" Vilgax said, preparing to attack. "How did you get in here?"

"Why does it matter how I came in?" the hooded figure replied. "What matters, is what you want."

"And what would that be?" Vilgax asked.

"You want power," the hooded figure said. "But power is a meaningless pursuit. No matter how much you gather you will never be satisfied. That is one of the rules of the universe. At least, for just one universe."

"What is your point?" Vilgax asked.

"What if I told you that there was more than one universe?" the hooded figure said. "What if I told you, there are infinite universes, infinite worlds, infinite versions of reality-infinite sources of power...what would you do?"

"The multiverse theory," Psyphon said. "But there is no proof of that."

"Then what is this?"

Suddenly a machine appeared out of nowhere, next to the hooded figure. the hooded figure turned a lever, and suddenly, the room they in seemed to change. They found themselves floating in empty space, around millions of flashing lights and pathways.

"Where are we?" Vilgax asked.

"This is the Time Stream," the hooded figure said. "You see those flashing lights? Those are Big Bangs, creating more and more universes, more pathways across time, all of them similar to our own, and yet very different indeed."

"Then what is the point?" Vilgax said. "The way you described it, you were trying to tell me I could rule with infinite power. But if there are many universes created every day, there would always be something out of my grasp."

"Actually, no," the hooded figure said. "There are legends that there have been some, who with enough power, managed to tap into the very life source of the multiverse, the energy that created all the universes. With it, they could decide the fate of the entirety of time and space. Whoever has that…"

"Would become a god," Vilgax said.

"Yes," the hooded figure said. "The most powerful being in existence."

* * *

BELLWOOD, BEN PRIME UNIVERSE

A young teenager was standing up and rapidly absorbing the smoothie in his hand. He had brown hair, a black shirt, and a green jacket over it which had the word '10' at the chest.

"Five smoothies in ten minutes," he said. "Pay up."

"Wow."

The blacked haired teenage boy just stared at him.

"I cannot believe you drank five Lemon Sardines in a row."

The orange haired girl just shook her head.

"Why do you guys always do this?"

"Come on, Gwen," the brown haired man said. "Have some, it's really good."

"As we already said, Ben-"

"-blended meat is basically baby food," the black haired teenager finished.

"Yes, thank you, Kevin," Gwen said.

"You two are no fun," Ben said.

As soon as he said that, a bright light suddenly flashed across the entire area.


	5. Omnitrixes of the Multiverse (Wiki Chp)

I'm sorry I haven't been writing lately. I'm honestly been struck with Writer's Block, so it has been difficult. I finally do have an idea how to continue, but I'm not sure when I'll be done with a new chapter (this week hopefully) so instead, I decided to do an intro to the multiple versions of the Omnitrix which I would like to feature. I might be doing another 'wiki' chapter if I have trouble continuing, which I want to call _Bencyclopedia_ , which will have Azmuth explaining my theory of how each alien species evolved, so if you'd like that, just hit me a review.

Each Omnitrix ability or use is based on the colour.

 **Black Omnitrix:** This Omnitrix has the ability to absorb the life force around it to increase its power by absorbing the life energy from its surrounding, similar to DarkStar's powers. This Omnitrix was made in a universe where Azmuth never made the Ascalon, so he never made his oath to not create weapons. At first, it was invented to investigate the use of the energy generated by Anodites, as well as a possible weapon to defend Galvan Prime, as in this universe, Cerebrustaceans were led by Dr. Psychobos, who was jealous of Azmuth and wanted his technology. After Azmuth realized that this Omnitrix would also absorb the life from the people around it, he planned to destroy it, but it was stolen before he could do so. Black represents the devoid of life.

 **Red Omnitrix:** A glitch in the original Omnitrix which limited it to accept only species that are prone to violence or immense power (Rath/Appoplexian, Four Arms/Tetramand, Way Big/To'KuStar, etc.). This also caused the loss of many functions such as DNA repair, healing the user, etc. However, because of this, more power is channeled to each transformation. This happened when the Omnitrix was damaged in an immense war. Red represent anger in this case.

 **Brown Omnitrix:** This Omnitrix is very different from the others as it does not transform the user into aliens, rather, it transforms a small area around the user to the native environments of multiple alien species. This Omnitrix also has the ability to transform into a suit which can be used in all kinds of environments, to protect the user from dying. This Omnitrix was created to preserve endangered alien species by creating areas where they could thrive. Brown, of course, symbolises nature.

 **Blue Omnitrix:** This Omnitrix is the same as Ben Prime, except that it is controlled by an AI which personality prefers solving things peaceably and with minimum force. This helps the user to have the optimum alien for the current situation, and it prevents the user from abusing the Omnitrix by not allowing cosmic aliens such as Way Big and Alien X/CelestialSapien unless absolutely necessary. However, the drawback is that its aversion to violence may place it at a disadvantage in dangerous situations. Blue here, represents tranquility and calmness.

 **Orange Omnitrix:** This Omnitrix has the unique ability to transform multiple people at the same time. For example, you could rig the Omnitrix to transform yourself and two other allies into Diamondhead/Petrosapien at the same time, though the power would be divided between the three. The Omnitrix does not work unless there is at least one other person available to transform as well, though this function can be temporarily deactivated. Azmuth created it this way in order to make sure not one person has too much power, to avoid it being abused. Therefore, this Omnitrix is primarily used in team settings. It also has the neat advantage that the abilities of any person before transformation is carried over in the transformation, so a person with powers would be able to use his/her powers together with his transformed alien ability. Orange here represents the colour of motivating and encouraging others.

 **Gray Omnitrix:** This Omnitrix was originally the same Omnitrix as Ben Prime, but the user added another function to set a specific alien ability to be used with any transformation. The user would set the specific ability of one alien, and when he transforms into any other alien, it comes with the specified ability. For example, the user could set the intangibility of Big Chill/Necrofriggian, and when he/she transforms into Four Arms, he/she would be Four Arms with the ability to become intangible. It could potentially be used in any combination, but the current user prefers using abilities such as invisibility or intangibility, due to his/her tendency to fight from the shadows rather than head on. Grey here represents a few things, the desire to not stand out, and moral neutrality.

 **Pink Omnitrix:** This Omnitrix only accepts DNA for DNA species where more 'feminine' traits are more prominent, like gentleness, kindness, etc. This Omnitrix also emulates the specific personality of the individual from whom the DNA was taken from. For example, if DNA was taken from Galapagus for the species Geochlone Aerios/Terraspin, the transformed user would be quite similar in thinking to Galapagus. Think of the more gentle alien species such as Pesky Dust/Nemuina, The Worst/Atrocian, Mechamorphs/Upgrade, Galvan/Grey Matter, Crystalsapien/Chromastone, etc. The purpose of this Omnitrix was interspecies communication and peaceful negotiation. It also accepts DNA that are not very gentle but less violent in nature, such as Kinecelerans/XLR8, whom are competitive and quick to act. Way Big/To'KuStar as well due to their nature of guardianship.

 **Yellow Omnitrix:** This Omnitrix is actually, the exact same as Ben Prime's Omnitrix. However, the difference is the user. The current user likes using this Omnitrix to play pranks on others, especially his/her friends. And yet, this Omnitrix still serves as a symbol of youthful hope, the importance of learning to be joyful in times of hardship. Yellow here represents youthful energy, confidence and creativity.


	6. Twins

(Author's Note: I'm sorry I've taken so long to write another chapter, but finally it's here. A short explanation, this takes place during the time of Ben 10: Alien Force, before the Ultimatrix, which is why Ben never heard of the multiverse in this story.)

BELLWOOD

BEN PRIME UNIVERSE

"What was that flash?" Kevin asked.

"It came from there," Gwen said.

"Then let's go," Ben said. "It may be trouble."

"Yes, but not the kind you are specifying, Benjamin."

"Who-Professor Paradox?"

"Hello!" Paradox said. "Gumball?"

Paradox was a British man in his 40s wearing a white lab coat, black hair and an annoying smile on his face.

"Could you stop doing that?" Kevin said.

"If you're here," Gwen said. "Then it must be something important. What is it?"

"Unfortunately, I cannot explain," Paradox said. It is not yet...time...but I am here now to tell you...wait, not yet...three, two, yes now, I am here to tell you that sometimes the most likely answer, is the unlikely."

"What is that supposed to-"

Paradox was gone.

* * *

GRAND CANYON

BLACK BEN UNIVERSE

Vilgax held a dead man in his hand in the middle of the desert. The man was young and had brown hair, wearing shades and a motorcycle jacket. He grabbed the black Omnitrix from his wrist, and put it in his belt. He walked a few steps to the right and pressed a button on his suit to reveal a cloaked machine, the same machine given to him which allows him to travel to multiple universes. He pressed a few buttons and pulled a lever, pulling him through a wormhole back into his throne room.

He grabbed the black Omnitrix and put it in his 'collection', next to a red Omnitrix.

"I assume your last conquest was successful?"

Vilgax turned around to see the same black hooded figure.

"It seems peculiar you think that you can arrive before my throne undetected, and think I won't kill you for that."

"My apologies, your Highness," the hooded figure said. "I won't do it again. But I just want to ask this, is the machine to your liking? I call it, 'The Multiverse Vehicle'. You should be lucky gave you one. It is quite rare."

"You are also quite lucky that you are able to cross dimensions without it," Vilgax said. "How else did you arrive here? Which begs the question, if you can do that, why are you asking for my help?"

"Perceptive, indeed," the hooded figure said. "It is quite simple, really. In order to attain my goals, I need to make sure there are no...complications...specifically, those Omnitrixes."

"And what are those goals?" Vilgax asked. "I will not do anything for your benefit without an explanation."

"Fair point," the hooded figure said. "Sit down, please. This would take some time to explain."

* * *

THE MOON

PLUMBER BASE/FORMER TELECOMMUNICATION CENTRE

BEN PRIME UNIVERSE

Gwen lay on a hospital bed, hooked up to machines, exhausted, injured, and two stubs where her arms were. Ben looked at her through a one way window. He studied her for a while, but then, he was started by the voice behind him.

"Ben."

Ben looked behind him and saw Gwen together with Majister Gilhil.

"Have you figure out who that is?" Ben asked, referring to the one in the hospital bed.

"I have no idea," Gwen said.

"DNA test confirms that the person is indeed Gwendolyn Tennyson," Gilhil said. "A 100% match."

"But I'm Gwen," Gwen said.

"Exactly," Gilhil said. "That's the strange thing. We may be looking at a cloning incident, but I have never seen one done this well before."

"Are you sure the DNA test was correct?" Ben asked.

"Positive," Gilhil said. "My top rookies were the ones who confirmed it."

"Rookies?" Ben asked.

"Blukic and Driba," Gilhil said. "They may seem less than intelligent, but they are the two smartest individuals on this base."

"I see," Gwen said. "If this is cloning, who are the ones responsible?"

"There have been few incidents," Gilhil said. "I can go through past records and see whether-"

Suddenly, a large flash beamed outside the base.

"What's that?"

"I don't know, but it doesn't seem good," Gilhil said. "Get a team ready now! We're going out!"

Gilhil led a group of plumbers with space suits, with Ben following behind as Jetray.

"You are unauthorized to be here," Gilhil said. "Put your hands up and do not move."

"Alright."

They looked up and saw an Anodite shining bright purple.

"Grandma?"

"Ben!" Verdona said. "It is good to see you after so long."

"It's okay, I know her," Ben said.

"Very well, stand down," Gilhil said.

They all retreated back into base.

"Grandma!"

Gwen ran and put her arms around Verdona.

"Gwen," Verdona said. "How is my lovely little granddaughter? And...what was your name again?"

"Kevin," he said. "It's good to see you too."

"So, grandma," Ben said. "What brings you here?"

"Oh, yes, I almost forgot," Verdona said. "I sensed a large amount of living energy coming from earth, so I got worried. But then, I ended up tracing the energy here."

"Ahh, I see," Ben said. "I think we know what you sensed.

Ben showed her 'Gwen' still unconscious.

"Ohh my," Verdona said. "You never told me you had a twin sister."

"I don't," Gwen said.

"Ohh," Verdona said. "What happened exactly?"

"Let me explain," Gilhil said. "At 2:17pm in Bellwood, a large light flashed across a 500 metre area. Tennyson and his team thought it was a hostile, but they only saw an Anodite falling from the sky. When they attempted rescue, they saw the Anodite transform into the person you now see in that hospital bed."

"Hmm, I see," Verdona said. "She must have teleported there."

"What makes you think that?"

"That's how I came here," Verdona said.

"Which is why you made a similar flash when you came here," Ben said. "Of course."

"That still doesn't explain why there are two Gwens," Kevin said.

"Actually," Ben said. "I recently saw an episode of Sumo Slammers where Ishiyama meets another version of himself from another universe. Remember the tall glowy alien we met? The one with the shapeshifting toy? She said there are only 26 dimensions that matter. Maybe she meanT that there are more dimensions."

"Do you mean the multiverse theory?" Gwen asked. "That would explain it, but there has never been proof."

"That means there is a multiverse for sure," Kevin said. "Remember what Paradox said. 'The most likely answer is the unlikely'."

"That hardly counts as proof, Levin," Gilhil said. "Unfortunately, we need more conclusive evidence, which is why it is imperative to question individual 'Gwen-2' once she wakes up. Unfortunately, tests indicate that Gwen-2 is not only injured, but heavily exhausted to the point where she fell into a coma. Luckily, we have all the resources needed to wake her up soon. Until then, Verdona, you must remain here and let us know if you sense any other incidents. The rest of you are dismissed. We need our rest."

Verdona nodded, and and they walked away.

Gwen-2 had a peaceful look on her face, and then, the heart rate monitor started beeping faster, and her eyes opened wide.


	7. The Bottom of Things

PLUMBER BASE

THE MOON

Ben was pacing up and down outside the entrance to the hospital ward.

The door opened, and Magister Gilhil stepped out.

"Is it true?"

"Yes, Gilhil replied. "The patient termed 'Gwen-2' has woken up."

"I thought you said it would take a while," Ben said.

"I don't know, but she suddenly woke up last night. My top rookies are in there now. They should be able to find out presently."

"Ben."

Ben turned to see Verdona in her human form. She looked like an elderly woman in her 70s.

"You've heard?"

"Yes," Verdona answered. "I came to check. Where's Gwen?"

"She's with Kevin in the engineering division," Ben said. "It doesn't matter, let's check now."

They walked in, and they saw two Galvans checking the equipment attached to 'Gwen-2'. One of them was slightly chubby, but dressed formally, while the other was dressed like a redneck.

"Hello!" the chubby one said as he walked towards them. "You must be the great Ben Tennyson. My name is Driba, from the planet Galvan Prime. And that idiot is Blukic."

"What's up," said the one dressed as a redneck.

"Be more respectful, you fool," Driba said. "Don't embarrass me."

"Moving on," Ben said. "Do you have any idea how Gwen...umm, Gwen-2 woke up so quickly."

"We are still running a few tests which should come back in a few hours," Driba said.

"But, we think we know what's going on," Blukic said. "Lady Verdona, you're an Anodite, right?"

"Umm, yes," Verdona answered. "Why?"

"We believe that Gwen-2 manifested her Anodite ability to absorb the living energy around her," Driba said. "Which is why she woke up soon after you arrived. You are a literal embodiment of living energy."

"That's right," Blukic said. "She absorbed energy from the glowy lady."

"Glowy lady?"

Ben looked at Gilhil.

"What? I told you they seemed stupid."

"Anyway," Ben said. "This seems good and all, but I have never seen Gwen do that before."

"Yes, that doesn't seem right," Verdona said. "Normally, it would take at least another two decades for someone to manifest that ability. But there are exceptions. Let's speak to 'Gwen-2' for a moment."

They walked up to the hospital bed, and Gwen-2 had her eyes opened, but barely.

"Hi," Ben said. "Do you know who I am?"

Gwen-2 was completely silent, instead, a mechanical voice came from a machine

"BEN."

"Do you remember what happened to you?"

"NO. WHERE AM I? WHO ARE YOU?"

"Huh? I thought you said you knew me," Ben said.

"She seems to remember nothing but a few names and faces," Driba said. "She's also still extremely exhausted, so she will need this artificial speaker for a little while."

"DO I KNOW YOU? DO YOU KNOW WHO I AM?"

"You're my...we don't know," Ben said. "We'll find out."

Ben walked out.

Ben was sitting down as Verdona walked out the entrance of the hospital ward.

"Why did you act like that?" Verdona asked. "You shouldn't treat your cousin that way."

"I don't even know whether she's my cousin."

"Her aura is an exact match," Verdona said.

"Anyway," Ben said. "You've been in there for a little while. What do you think?"

"I have seen cases before where Anodites managed to get some abilities early in exchange for extreme exhaustion. She needs time to heal," Verdona said. "My theory is that she tried to use her full Anodite form far before she was ready."

"Any chance of her getting her memories anytime soon?" Ben asked.

"Likely not."

"Alright," Ben said. "I have another plan. Grandma, come with us to Earth. Let's go back to where it happened." 

* * *

BELLWOOD  
BEN PRIME UNIVERSE 

A car drove past a Mr. Smoothy to a place surrounded by 'Do not Cross' tape. Ben got out of the car, followed by Kevin and Gwen. Verdona flew down and joined them.

"This is the place?" Verdona asked.

"Yes," Ben said. "Do you sense anything?"

"There is definitely something here," Verdona said. "But it's too...tiny...I can't pinpoint it."

"Perhaps this will help," Kevin said. "I got some footage from traffic cams."

The footage showed a large purple flash engulfing and blinding the camera, and then, there was an Anodite who fell down.

"Wait," Gwen said. "Slow-mo. Try it."

Kevin played it at slow motion.

"Pause."

They looked closely, and though it was blurry, they saw what looked like a tiny tiny wormhole the size of an insect.

"Oh my gosh."

"I think we need to call Azmuth." 

* * *

GALVAN PRIME  
BEN PRIME UNIVERSE

There were loud beeps coming from the computer.

"Myaxx, could you please shut that off?" Azmuth said.

Myaxx walked towards the computer, and she answered it.

"Call from Earth, sir," Myaxx said. "It's urgent."

"Well, put that in the list of 'urgent' things," Azmuth said. "I'm busy."

"It's from Ben Tennyson."

" _Sigh_ Very well. Patch him through."

A holographic screen flew into the air and expanded three sizes.

"Azmuth?"

"Yes, Benjamin," Azmuth said. "What is it now?"

"There's something that we need your help with," Ben said. "I'm sending you footage now of what seems like wormhole travel."

"Why me?"

"Because the Galvans were the ones who created the Null Void dimension," Ben said. "And I have never seen any wormholes like that from anywhere except the Null Void projector. Especially since in this case, this wormhole was very different."

"Really?"

Azmuth's eyes widened.

"Finally, something interesting."

Azmuth ignored Ben and started going through the footage.

"Ahh, okay, so how long do you need to research this?"

"Most likely a few day, max," Azmuth said. "I will get on it immediately. Bye."

"Wai-"

The screen closed.

Azmuth zoomed in on the tiny wormhole in the footage.

"Computer, add artificial pixels to the image."

The image became clearer.

"Are those...buildings?" 

* * *

VILGAXIA  
VILGAX 10 UNIVERSE

Many buildings and towers were present throughout the capital city of Vilgaxia. There were houses, but they were more like slums for the slaves. In the highest tower, there stood Vilgax's throne, with Psyphon sitting on it.

A portal opened, and Psyphoned quickly moved.

"Welcome back," Psyphon said.

Vilgax walked through the portal.

"I assume your mission was a success?"

"Yes," Vilgax said. Another Omnitrix at my disposal."

He opened a case, and there were four Omnitrixes there. Black, red, brown and orange.

"I finally have enough power," Vilgax said. "It's only a matter of time now."


	8. Unexpected Visitor

_Ring! Ring!_

Ben slowly opened his eyes.

 **03:00**

 _3AM? Why's it ringing now?_

He raised his hand to turn if off, but then he realised it wasn't his alarm clock. He looked at his hand and saw the Omnitrix buzzing. He pressed it, and a hologram of Azmuth appeared.

"Azmuth?"

"Ben, stop lazying around and get to work! I may have figured out something," Azmuth said.

"It's 3AM," Ben said. "On Earth, it means beauty sleep time here."

"Benjamin, this is important," Azmuth said. "I analyzed the footage you sent me and I-"

"Call me back in 6 hours."

"Tennyson, don't you dare-"

 _Click_

* * *

KEVIN'S AUTO SHOP

09:00 AM

"Isn't it a bit early for this?"

Kevin yawned, leaning against the wall.

"Hey, at least you live here. I had to travel here," Gwen said, having dark circles around her eyes.

"Well, it's better than waking up at 3am," Ben said. "Anyway, it's time for Azmuth to call. Let's just sit."

Ben looked at his watch, but nothing happened.

"What are you looking at?"

Ben turned around and jumped.

"You-how did you get here?!"

"Teleportation, as always," Azmuth said. He stood on a small hovering device so he could speak eye to eye to them. "Anyway, let us get to the heart of the matter."

Azmuth showed a 3D projection of an image. It was a zoomed in picture of the wormhole from earlier.

"That looks familiar."

"It should," Azmuth said. "That is Vilgaxia."

"What?" Gwen asked. "Why are there so many different aliens there?"

"That's the thing," Azmuth said. "There shouldn't be. Satellite footage of Vilgaxia shows nothing of what we are seeing here. Furthermore, transporting different species from all over the galaxy would attract a lot of attention, and yet nobody picked it up. Unless Vilgax has some kind of cloaking technology even I don't know about, that is a very different Vilgaxia. Basically, for the first time in history, we have actual evidence of parallel universes."

"And yet you don't seem very happy," Ben said. "Which is really weird for you. Why?"

"This is because, Benjamin," Azmuth said. "When you decided to take your 'beauty sleep time', and yes, Gwen, Kevin, he did say those exact words, I was investigating. I went to the base on Earth's Moon and decided to review the tests they had performed on 'Gwen-2'. I also visited the site of the incident. After a few modifications to the Null Void Projector, I managed to reopen the wormhole, though only as a 'glass mirror', which means the barrier between our universes is slowly healing. I confirmed that it was only 5cm in diameter, and I used my best telescope to observe the other side. After all my investigation, my hypothesis, is that 'Gwen-2' is a parallel version of you, Gwen. Something happened that provoked her to prematurely use her full Anodite form, and with it, she tore the spacial barrier between our universes, but only slightly. She was basically sucked through a wormhole the size of an insect, which is partly why she couldn't even speak for a while."

"The science lesson is good and all," Kevin said. "But why is that so concerning?"

"It would take a few more days for the tear between the universe to heal," Azmuth said. "However, that means if anyone were to cross through to our dimension, it would be during that time. Furthermore, Gwen-2's wounds were inflicted by powerful lasers. I've only seen one being who could do that kind of damage."

Ben's eyes widened.

* * *

THE MOON

PLUMBER BASE

 _Day 5 - I'm starting to feel better now. Yesterday, Blukic gave me some liquid medicine, and it helped me get my appetite back. But it's still hard to remember things though. I think I was in a…_

"Hello, Gwen," Driba said. "Is the electronic journal to your liking?"

"This is amazing," Gwen-2 said. "How am I typing in this computer?"

"It's is quite simple," Driba said. "Since we had to surgically remove your hands, we decided to give you this special computer we use for patients with special needs. The device you are wearing on your head is connected to your cerebral cortex, which transmits your thoughts into the computer you're using."

"Yeah." Blukic said. "So if you think, 'Driba's dumb', it'll say so on the screen."

"You idiotic simpleton! How dare you-"

Suddenly, Blukic and Driba froze.

Gwen-2 waved her hand in front of them, but there was no response. She looked around, and saw everyone in the room was the same.

"Hello!"

* * *

VILGAX 10 UNIVERSE

THRONE ROOM

"Please tell me why you are coming along."

Vilgax looked at the hooded person.

"Just increasing our chances," he said. "You can never be too careful."

Various other hooded people, all of them as large as Vilgax himself, was also there.

"It's time."

The hooded figure held out his hand, and a portal opened.

(Author's Note: I'm working full time now and I have assignments, so it's going to be difficult to write every week, since I am managing this and Gwen 10 Alien Force. If you haven't read that, go ahead and give it a read. There are also a couple of one off stories I've written, so you can read that if you want. I'll try to update at least one of them once a week, so stay tuned :) )


End file.
